Nadie
by niki230
Summary: Toothless miró con rabia y desdén a la frágil adolescente frente a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa humana a lastimar a su Hiccup? ¿Quién querría dañar a alguien como él, de todas maneras? Pero, tristemente para la chica, él estaba presente y nadie, nadie, se atrevía a tocar a su jinete y salía ileso. No mientras él pudiese tomar represalias. Adv: Dark!Fic, muerte de personaje, Toothcup


Hiccup miró la grotesca escena frente a sí, sintiendo el terror recorrer su espina dorsal y abrazó más fuerte sus piernas.

Frente a él, se encontraba el cuerpo de Astrid Hofferson siendo devorado por Toothless. Pero, no era eso lo único que provocó que la sangre de Hiccup se congelara.

No.

Era el brillo asesino en los verdes ojos de su amante. Era la ira empañando las contraídas pupilas de su dragón.

Entonces, Hiccup recordó lo que había acontecido hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Todo había sucedido cuando llegó al lago, dispuesto a irse de Berk para siempre junto a su compañero. Definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse a Astrid Hofferson sentada sobre una roca, afilando su hacha. Hiccup recordaba cómo la angustia le había recorrido el cuerpo. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a Toothless? Aunque, se calmó un poco al ver que el hacha de la chica estaba brillante y no había ningún rastro de sangre ni en el arma ni en ninguna parte.

"De todas formas no ha sido capaz de matar a ningún dragón menos poderoso en los entrenamientos" pensó, apretando la mandíbula y maquinando alguna excusa para echar a la chica y emprender su huída. Por supuesto, no se esperó que ella no le creyera la historia de que estaba fabricando ropa (o quizá sí, no era bueno mintiendo bajo presión) a pesar de que era algo cierto, al menos en parte. Lo que sí se esperaba, en cierto modo, fue que la chica casi le dislocara el brazo por evitarle el paso. El hachazo fue innecesario, sin embargo. Y la patada también.

Lo siguiente que pasó, sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera los entrenados reflejos de la chica pudieron preverlo. Aunque, era de esperarse, en cierto modo.

En menos de un segundo, la joven vikinga se había encontrado aprisionada entre el suelo y la enorme bestia en frente de ella. La chica soltó un gritito de terror, antes de soltar un quejido por culpa de las fuertes garras del dragón negro, las cuales se enterraron en sus hombros sin ninguna compasión.

Toothless miró con rabia y desdén a la frágil adolescente frente a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa humana a lastimar a _su_ Hiccup? ¿Quién querría dañar a alguien como él, de todas maneras? Pero, tristemente para la chica, él estaba presente y nadie, _nadie_ , se atrevía a tocar a su jinete y salía ileso. No mientras él pudiese tomar represalias.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el dragón clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica. La piel siendo desgarrada fácilmente por sus colmillos y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de lo que antes salía ser la yugular de la chica.

La masacre sólo duró unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para dejar el cadáver de la que había sido el primer amor de Hiccup, irreconocible. Ahora, lo único que quedaba de la vikinga no era más que trozos de carne desgarrada y huesos cubiertos de sangre.

Toothless levantó la mirada hacia Hiccup, el miedo hacia el rechazo brillando en sus ojos verde tóxico. Después de todo, acababa de devorar a una humana justo enfrente de su Hiccup. ¿El castaño le abandonaría ahora que conocía de lo que era capaz? Aunque, no arrepentía. Esa humana merecía lo que le pasó.

Hiccup le devolvió la mirada, notando cómo el temor brillaba en esos hermosos ojos que le habían cautivado la primera vez que los vio. Tragó saliva, intentando ignorar el cadáver de Astrid y gateó hasta el dragón, extendiendo su mano. Toothless no tardó en cerrar el espacio entre ambos.

El castaño guió al dragón hacia el lago y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del hocico de su compañero, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Había conocido de lo que Toothless era capaz. Sin embargo, le había perdido el miedo a tan magnífica bestia desde el primer momento en que esta le permitió a él, un simple remedo de vikingo, tocarle. Y, de todos modos, Toothless había reaccionado para protegerlo ¿No? ¿Cómo podría temerle ahora, a la única criatura que había demostrado quererle por lo que era y que, además, había sido capaz de asesinar a sangre fría _por él_?

—Tranquilo, _amor_ …— murmuró, de forma conciliadora, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, luego de ayudarlo a limpiarse la sangre. Toothless no merecía ser manchado por alguien tan inferior a él.— No te dejaré por esto, Tooth… lo prometo.

Hiccup notó cómo el dragón se relajaba al instante por sus palabras y las pupilas del contrario dilatarse. Sonrió por esto, besando gentilmente la comisura de su trompa.

Debía admitir que, en cierto modo, no se sentía mal por Astrid. Sí, no había sido nada agradable ver a la chica siendo devorada por su dragón, pero tampoco sentía ninguna pena o lástima por su muerte. De hecho, le alegraba de alguna forma extraña.

El vikingo se levantó de donde estaban junto al lago y se dirigió a tomar su pequeño equipaje, antes de regresar junto a Toothless, quien le miró curioso.

—Es hora de irnos, chico.— declaró, subiendo al lomo de su pareja.— No volveremos por acá en un tiempo…

Toothless gorgoreó en respuesta, antes de emprender el vuelo. En realidad, no le importaba demasiado irse de aquella isla. Después de todo, lo único que le ataba a ella era su incapacidad para volar por su cuenta y el amor que había llegado a sentir por el enclenque muchacho de hermosa sonrisa y de hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

Hiccup miró por última vez el que había sido su hogar durante 15 años, sorprendiéndose al notar que no sentía nada remotamente cercano a la tristeza por irse de aquel pedazo de tierra en medio del mar. ¿Quién extrañaría un lugar tan lleno de malos recuerdos y personas que le despreciaban por ser él? Aunque, debía admitir, que al único que quizá extrañaría, sería Gobber. Después de todo, fue gracias a él que obtuvo todos los conocimientos necesarios para crear la armadura de su pareja y lo más cercano que tuvo a un verdadero padre.

Sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de nimiedades. Ahora, lo único que importaba era la calidez que su pareja emitía y la promesa de un futuro mejor para ambos.

Ahora, lo único que importaba era el inmenso horizonte, repleto de lugares en espera de ser explorados.

Ahora, lo único importante bajo ese atardecer que había sido testigo de lo que un Night Fury era capaz de hacer para proteger a su amado, era el hecho de que a partir de ese momento, tan sólo serían Toothless y Hiccup.

Juntos.

Como siempre debió ser y como seguiría siendo por el resto de la eternidad, desde el mismo momento en que sus destinos se cruzaron y sus almas se unieron.

Y nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Odín, podría cambiar ese hecho. Nunca.

* * *

 **No sé qué acabo de escribir, pero me gustó xD**

 **Ya extrañaba los dark ¿ustedes no?**

 **Bien, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. No olviden comentar qué les pareció, ya saben que parecía.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
